Our First Time
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: ONE SHOT. What happens when Edward and Bella are stranded together. Their first time. All Human. Not Graphic but rated T.


Notes: I own nothing. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like Jacob. This story is proof of that. Sorry in advance.

* * *

Our First Time

Started 1/21/11 at 6:03PM

Finished on 1/21/11 at 8:06PM

As I lay here, next to my new husband in the honeymoon suite of The Grand Hotel I can't help but remember the first time I fell asleep in his arms.

We had been dating for six months and things were getting serious. We had said our I love you's but had never spent the night at each others houses. Partly because our parents wouldn't allow it and partly because we (mostly me) weren't quite ready.

It was a Sunday and I had spent all day studying for a big Trigonometry test the next day. By early evening the numbers and letters started to blur together so I decided to reward myself with a little make-out session with my man.

As I got into my truck I instinctively looked up at the sky. The weather had reported a possible snow storm and the sky was thick with snow clouds but my hormones over road my reason and I decided to go anyway. I made the trip to the outskirts of Forks in record time and found my boyfriend relaxing the day away in front of his X Box.

"Hey baby." I greeted as I came in the door. He hit pause and rose to embrace me.

"I thought you were studying today." He said in between kisses.

"I was. But there's only so much information a girl can absorb before she goes completely and utterly insane." He chuckled and soon we were on the couch, Call of Duty forgotten, our tongues making slow circles around each other. When we finally came up for air, it was snowing. Hard.

"Damn." I cursed.

"Yeah, damn." Edward agreed.

"I better go." He nodded before rising to get his coat and boots and walk me out to my truck. We kissed our goodbyes and I got into the driver seat, put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine coughed once and then silence. I glared in confusion and turned the key again. The engine made a high pitched whining sound but refused to turn over.

Edward tapped on the window. I rolled it down. "Not working?" Duh, Edward.

"Nope. I don't know what's wrong."

Edward motioned for me to pop the hood and I did. He tinkered around with the engine for a moment before calling "try it now." I did. Still nothing. He closed the hood and came back around to the window. "I don't know, Love. I think we better go inside and find you a ride." I nodded and soon we were trudging our way back up to the house. In the few minutes we had been outside the snowfall had increased drastically. I guess the weather report wasn't lying. Damn.

Once we were inside I called Charlie. Home and Cell phone. No answer. On a hunch we turned on the news and there he was. Assisting with an investigation into a mysterious fire that burned down a local business. Arson was suspected.

Next we tried Edward's parents. Carlisle, we were told, was busy performing emergency surgery and wouldn't be available for hours. Esme was in the middle of deliberations on a very high profile case and could not be disturbed. Edward's brother Emmett was away visiting his girlfriend and my own sister, Alice, was away at college. Edward's car was still in the shop. So we were stuck, darkness approaching in the middle of a blinding snow storm. Alone. Together. I gulped audibly.

"Maybe I can call a cab." I offered. Edward scoffed.

"In this weather?"

"Well, I can't stay here."

He looked at me, confused. "Why?"

"Because..." I started, my voice no more then a squeak, "because we're not allowed."

"No. Under normal circumstances we're not. But this is different. I mean, look at it." He gestured towards one of four picture windows that surrounded the living room. I followed his motion and took in the scene. It had already snowed three inches and showed no signs of stopping. He was right. I knew he was right. And I knew that we really didn't have a choice but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I can't." I answered truthfully.

"Why not?" He asked searching my eyes curiously. Before I could even begin to answer we heard a loud pop and suddenly the TV and all the lights went black. "Damn it." He groaned. "I'll go get some flashlights." I sat down on the couch and pondered my next move.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be alone with Edward. I did. I'd even dreamed about it. It was just that the last time I thought about being with a man in the biblical sense I got burned. Badly. I was afraid as everyone is their first time so I delayed and hesitated. All it took was one lousy party, a 30 rack of beer, and an old rivalry turned flirtation and I lost the man I loved. Or at least I thought I loved him. I didn't learn what real love was until I met Edward. The worst part was that when I confronted him about the whole thing he told me that it wasn't totally this fault because I lead him on to the point where he could no longer control his hormones and therefore jumped on the first woman who was "legitimately" interested.

Edward came back with two flashlights and an armful of candles and began to spread them around the room. Once it was aglow with small points of soft light he set his sights on starting a fire.

"Good idea," I said. "It's getting cold in here." He didn't say anything. I waited in case he was just busy and couldn't concentrate on two things at once. The fire lit up but he still didn't say anything. "Edward?" I finally asked.

"Hmm?" Was his only answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you afraid of spending the night with me?" I let out a long uneven breath and sank back into the couch.

"It's just... It's just that Jake and I were right around this point in our relationship when he cheated on me." I kept my head pointed at my shoes but peeked at Edward from under my lashes.

"I'm not Jacob." He stated simply.

"I know." He moved from in front of the fireplace and crouched down in front of me. Slowly, carefully, he held my chin and lifted my face until we were eye to eye.

"One day," he said "you're going to realize that I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn it." I groaned. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" He questioned, his green eyes filled with confusion.

"Why do you have to say all these wonderful things? Why do you have to be so understanding?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"I mean, I feel like such an irrational freak compared to you. You're so calm and clear and I'm always emotional and complicated."

Edward sighed and took a seat next to me. "It's a matter of experience Bella. You and I are alike in a lot of ways but our dating experiences differ greatly. I had a serious relationship with Tanya. Our break up was hard but in the end it was amicable. Afterward I flirted a lot, dated a little and then started a wonderful relationship with a woman I love. You, on the other hand had a serious relationship with Jacob. He cheated on you with Leah. He made you feel like it was your fault. Then a month later you met me. I had time to sort out my fears and figure out what I wanted from a relationship, you didn't. It's only natural that you still have some jitters."

"I know what I want, Edward. I want you." I stated adamantly.

"I know that, Love." He kissed me softly on the forehead. "What I'm saying is that you compare me to Jacob because he's the only dating experience you have."

"I guess that makes sense. But I still don't like it. I wish I could just let all the worry go."

"You will. In time. Now will you please stay here tonight? Not that you have much of a choice."

"Of course I'll stay. I'm sorry I was such a pain about it before." He kissed me again, this time on the lips. Our lips parted and our tongues danced. As he caressed my back and my hands ran through his hair our kisses threatened to become more. "Wait," I breathed. Edward let out a barely audible groan but smiled softly. "Just promise me that if something does happen tonight that it will be because we love each other not because we're trying to erase the memory of Jacob."

Edward snorted and his eyes filled with humor. "Trust me, Bella. If we make love Jacob will be the LAST thing on my mind."

"You know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I do. And I promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dinner consisted of peanut butter and banana sandwichs made via candlelight and a half bottle of Arbor Mist that Edward insisted would have gone bad if we allowed it to get warm in the non-working refrigerator.

For while we just snuggled on the couch but eventually my continual yawning convinced Edward that it was time for bed. I was nervous but I followed him upstairs. He gave me a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and I took my flashlight to the bathroom to change. When I came back he had started a fire in the bedroom fireplace and already the room was starting to warm up.

We got into bed wordlessly and at first we lay a few feet apart. A few minutes crawled by before Edward broke the silence. "Are you warm enough? I can find an extra blanket if you like."

"I don't need a blanket." I said as I scooted over until my head rested on his chest. He caught on immediately and wrapped his arms protectively around me. Soon we were kissing. Soft at first then quicker, more hungry. My hand snaked under his shirt and caressed the vast expanse of his chest. His hands found their way under my shirt and started playing with the clasps of my bra.

"Bella," He groaned. "Bella, I don't think we should do this. In a few moments I won't be able to stop."

"Shh.." I shushed. "I know what I want. I want you." He groaned again. Low and throaty. We continued to explore each others bodies only stopping once so that Edward could open his nightstand drawer. "You already have those?"

He chuckled. "Wishful thinking I guess." I chuckled too. Then the only noises were the rubbing of the sheets and soft sighs that accompanied love making. "I love you." He whispered in my ear when it was over.

"I love you too." I responded kissing him one last time on the lips. The last thing I remember is the feeling of his strong chest rising and falling as we drifted to sleep under a blanket of snow.

The End.


End file.
